rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Joseph C. Brennon
P'h'''ysic'al Appearance: Due to Joseph’s birth unto farmland, he has retained strength in his figure atypical of an arcanist. Though he is by no means bulky, a combination of his manual labour and the unnatural advantage of his corruption have gifted him with a wiry, lean stature. Joseph’s visage is similarly chiselled, a slim nose complimented by a definitive jawline. With a chin wrapped in bristle, he gives off a semi-rugged appearance, though tends to his beard often. He is crowned with matted, shoulder-length hair of a chestnut hue and his eyes bare a resound viridian colour, brightened by his long-term usage of fel. '''Attitude: '''Joseph is a man of principle: Manners, Appearances and Discretion are among his key priorities. As a result, Joseph is surrounded by a myriad of airs and graces – Making his true thoughts and opinions nigh impossible to decipher. His lips chronically sport a wide and affable smile, becoming of the glisten in his emerald gaze. All these qualities allow the man to pass as well-bred and approachable individual. Even if this is, for the most part, mere cajolery. Nonetheless, he heartily enjoys extravagant dinners and conversations held over a warm cup of tea. Yet even with all his veils, Joseph is far from free of a tainted mind. When presented with an opportunity, or around suitable company, he is cold, collected and sadistic: All the while maintaining a sense of professionalism. He takes great pride in his work, and exercises caution to maintain it. Backstory '''Childhood Joseph was born into a farmer’s family, residing in the rolling plains of Hillsbrad. From a young age he was taught by his father to read, though this would be the only true education he received for some time. As was expected, he learnt to tend the fields and care for the animals, supporting his family with diligence. He was a cheerful boy with kind parents, and even if not nobility, there was little to scoff at. It was not until a hermit crossed through their Village that Joseph’s course took a sharp turn. Joseph was mesmerized with the idea of magic, and at the age of nine requested he be taught. Unfortunately, he was declined. The travelling mage had other matters to tend to, and nor could he support another mouth. As such, seasons came and went whilst the Brennon family strived to maintain their land. Until one wintry day came an unexpected visitor… The familiar man stood in the doorway, drabbed from head to toe in a modest brown robe. His head was shielded by a cowl, upon which clung pure white flakes. The result left him with a bright silhouette of snow – Almost angelic in appearance. He produced a small sack of assorted tomes, and presented them to Joseph. From then on, Joseph began his diligent study in the ways of magic. Lordaeron Around the time of his fifteenth birthday, Joseph begun to realise he was exhausting his vestiges of tomes. Though he was no grand magi, he had managed to accumulate the basics of arcane manipulation and was well on his way. To the dismay of his parents, he had decided to make way to the grand capital of Lordaeron, and learn magic from there. Of course, he lacked both the funds and the knowledge of where to go. In spite of this the ever-curious boy refused to let his career die so suddenly, and insisted that he’d made contact with the same magi from years ago. This falsity allayed his parent’s fear to some extent, and so he began his long journey to the capital. As Joseph had expected, it was not so simple to find tutor, or a place in the academy. For days he wandered without home nor company, refused what little there was. Eventually, a Blacksmith took pity on the boy, granting a place to work. The pay was meagre… No, it might as well have been non-existent. Though he was given food, and a bed – More than any other man would offer. For all the grumbling and groaning the smith did, it seemed he was a gentle man at heart. Joseph polished noblemen’s armour night and day, heeding beck and call. A few months passed until Joseph was spotted by Aerin Silverwind, a High-Elven magister. The councillor had remained in Lordaeron to help oversee its students, and maintain healthy relations between the humans and what was left of his people. He saw the boy sat idle, a flame dancing in his palm. Aerin was never one to squander possible talent, wherever he may find it, and so took Joseph under his wing.